everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Top 15 Shocking Live TV Moments/transcript
This video contains content which may disturb some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. Number 15 Manila bus hostage crisis, On August 23rd 2010, former police officer Reynaldo Mendoza hijacked a tourist bus in Manila Philippines taking 25 people hostage 20 of whom were tourists Hong Kong stating he was unfairly fired and demanded a fair hearing on the manner in order to properly defend himself police surrounded the bus and negotiators made contact with Mendoza and knew stations covered the entire ten hour standoff at around 7:20p.m. negotiations broke down after Mendoza witnessed his brother's arrest broadcast live on television and Mendoza fired warning shots in the air then demanded his brother to be released from custody the bus driver managed to escape during this and mistakenly told police the other hostages were dead SWAT immediately stormed the bus beginning a 90-minute gun battle as they attempted to enter the bus but with little success in the end Mendoza and eight hostages were dead with a further nine suffering injuries viewers at home witnessed the gun battle worldwide as new stations continued to focus their cameras at the carnage both Philippine and Hong Kong authorities held a joint investigation to determine the reason why Mendoza targeted the bus but so far nothing has been determined the police raid caused controversy in the Philippines and abroad due to botched efforts to end the situation quickly and effectively resulting in an overhaul of the police force and dismissals of high-ranking officials. number 14 the death of Dale Earnhardt, Dale Earnhardt was a well-known NASCAR driver and had partaken in 776 races during his 27 year career on February 18 2001 Earnhardt was a contender in the Daytona 500 race alongwith his son Dale jr. the race had gone relatively smoothly until the final lap when Earnhardt accidentally clipped the car of Ken Schrader sending Earnhardt's car head nose first into the wall causing significant damage to the car both cars rolled into the infield section just as the race was wrapping up Schrader having suffered only minor injuries exited his car and rushed to check on Earnhardt Dale jr. immediately rushed to his father's car after finishing the race and found his father in critical condition from blunt force trauma Earnhardt was rushed to a nearby hospital but doctors were unable to revive him and he was pronounced dead at 5:16 p.m. Eastern time. number 13 murders of Alison Parker and Adam Ward, sometimes even the smallest of news stories can spark unseen dangers in the early morning of August 26 2015 Virginia reporter Alison Parker and photojournalist Adam Ward were conducting an interview with Vicki Gardner an executive director of the Chamber of Commerce concerning the 50th anniversary celebration of Smith Mountain Lake during the interview the three were interrupted by several popping noises and the camera captured both Parker and Gardner jump scream and attempt to run before the camera fell to the ground and captured a man's leg slowly walking towards them as the popping sounds continued the station cut back to the stunned anchors who had no idea what just happened but promised the update viewers once they were given more information Parker, Ward and Garner had just been shot by a former coworker Vester Lee Flanagan the second who had been fired from WDBJ in February 2013 for volatile behavior tragically Parker and Ward died at the scene what Garner survived with a bullet wound to her back later that day a video surfaced on Facebook detailing what appeared to be a point I'd view of Flanagan shooting the three victims and he wrote on his Facebook page his motives were due to harassment from Parker and Ward as well as other staff due to Flannigan's homosexuality police eventually caught up to Flanagan and after a short chase he committed suicide. number 12 Bradford City stadium fire, On May 11th 1985 fans gathered to Bradford Stadium in West Yorkshire UK to watch a game between Bradford City FC and Lincoln City FC. The game when is normal for the first 40 minutes with neither team having scored yet the game took an unexpected turn after sports commentator John helm noticed the entire block cheese section of the stadium was being evacuated by police he noted to viewers he could see a small fire underneath one of the rows and it began to grow larger and larger the game was immediately stopped after fans jumped onto the pitch to escape the blaze the fire spread rapidly largely due to the amount of garbage and papers on the ground spilled dried alcohol within two minutes theentire side of the stadium was on fire and panic people fled to the pitch while others cheered and chanted not realizing how catastrophic this situation was the heat was so intense people suffered burns from several meters away 56 people died in the fire and a further 265 were injured mostly from burns. number 11 JetBlue flight 292 emergency landing, airline accidents are terrifying to think about but thankfully not all end in tragedy on September 21st 2005 JetBlue flight 292 was set to fly from Burbank California to New York City immediately after takeoff flight crew discovered they were unable to retract the landing gear which could potentially cause complications during flight the pilots flew towards Long Beach Airport and had the tower assess the situation from below after several attempts with no success the pilots decided to make an emergency landing and set a course for Los Angeles Airport and passengers on board the plane watched the situation from the flights televisions the plane finally came in for a descent at 6:30 p.m. just over three hours after takeoff as the plane touched down the faulty landing gear cause sparks to fly as the jet made its way down the runway fortunately the plane came to a full stop and an evacuation quickly began soon after on an even more positive note the landing was smooth and there no minor or major injuries the cause of the malfunction was a result of an o-ring failure preventing the landing gear to retract or steer regardless all 146 persons on board live without injury number 10 the LA riots, on March 3rd 1991 video captured police allegedly assaulting Rodney King during a traffic stop after a lengthy trial all officers involved were acquitted from any wrongdoing on April 29th 1992 sparking outrage amongst the Los Angeles community many believe the verdict was racially motivated and the officers were led off because they were Caucasian while King was an african-american day the verdict was read unrest sparked in several communities around Angeles with the corner of 71st and Normandy considered to be ground zero for the riots the riots lasted five days with looting arson and shootings widespread as people took out their anger over the racial tension and many more took advantage of the unrest to resort to mob mentality news stations across the world descended on LA and what was filmed was absolute carnage 3600 fires blazed during the riots destroying 1,100 buildings various people around the country expressed support for the rioters while others condemned the actions surprisingly one 197 00:07:32,639 --> 00:07:34,469 of those condemning the riots was king 198 00:07:34,469 --> 00:07:36,689 who during a tearful interview coined 199 00:07:36,689 --> 00:07:39,389 the term can't we all just get along the 200 00:07:39,389 --> 00:07:41,370 riots finally ended after the California 201 00:07:41,370 --> 00:07:43,710 National Guard and troops from the 7th 202 00:07:43,710 --> 00:07:45,779 Infantry Division and the 1st Marine 203 00:07:45,779 --> 00:07:47,879 Division were called in and took back 204 00:07:47,879 --> 00:07:50,490 control of the city a total of 1 billion 205 00:07:50,490 --> 00:07:53,669 dollars in damages was done 55 people 206 00:07:53,669 --> 00:07:56,009 were killed and 11,000 were arrested 207 00:07:56,009 --> 00:07:58,580 number 9 the assassination of Lee Harvey 208 00:07:58,580 --> 00:08:02,969 Oswald on November 21st 1963 Lee Harvey 209 00:08:02,969 --> 00:08:05,789 Oswald a former Marine shot and killed 210 00:08:05,789 --> 00:08:08,430 US President John F Kennedy and later 211 00:08:08,430 --> 00:08:11,039 police officer JD Tippit before fleeing 212 00:08:11,039 --> 00:08:13,649 the area he was soon captured by Dallas 213 00:08:13,649 --> 00:08:14,850 police in a movie 214 00:08:14,850 --> 00:08:17,100 and initially was only charged in 215 00:08:17,100 --> 00:08:18,930 Tippett's murder however an 216 00:08:18,930 --> 00:08:20,880 investigation later led authorities to 217 00:08:20,880 --> 00:08:23,370 name Oswald as a suspect in Kennedy's 218 00:08:23,370 --> 00:08:25,710 assassination three days after the 219 00:08:25,710 --> 00:08:26,370 killings 220 00:08:26,370 --> 00:08:28,200 Oswald was being led to an armored car 221 00:08:28,200 --> 00:08:30,420 to take him to be booked at the county 222 00:08:30,420 --> 00:08:32,729 jail as soon as he and his escort 223 00:08:32,729 --> 00:08:35,250 approached the car nightclub owner Jack 224 00:08:35,250 --> 00:08:37,679 Ruby ran out from the crowd and fired a 225 00:08:37,679 --> 00:08:40,020 revolver into Oswald's abdomen and 226 00:08:40,020 --> 00:08:42,630 Oswald was rushed to nearby Parkland 227 00:08:42,630 --> 00:08:45,360 Hospital ironically the same hospital 228 00:08:45,360 --> 00:08:47,580 doctors attempted to save Kennedy's life 229 00:08:47,580 --> 00:08:50,100 days earlier Oswald did not regain 230 00:08:50,100 --> 00:08:52,080 consciousness and he died two hours 231 00:08:52,080 --> 00:08:55,050 after being shot Ruby gave no motive for 232 00:08:55,050 --> 00:08:57,600 killing Oswald stating only he helped 233 00:08:57,600 --> 00:09:00,090 Dallas to redeem itself number 8 234 00:09:00,090 --> 00:09:03,060 Christine shoe buck suicide the world of 235 00:09:03,060 --> 00:09:05,250 journalism is undoubtedly a stressful 236 00:09:05,250 --> 00:09:07,890 one with deadlines to meet sources to 237 00:09:07,890 --> 00:09:09,900 contact and stories to cover 238 00:09:09,900 --> 00:09:12,030 sadly regular viewers are not always 239 00:09:12,030 --> 00:09:14,040 aware of the stress and fatigue that 240 00:09:14,040 --> 00:09:16,590 goes on in the industry but horrified 241 00:09:16,590 --> 00:09:18,780 viewers and station personnel witnessed 242 00:09:18,780 --> 00:09:21,450 the bad side effects this day Christine 243 00:09:21,450 --> 00:09:23,460 shubik was a news anchor from Hudson 244 00:09:23,460 --> 00:09:25,770 Ohio chubak suffered from depression 245 00:09:25,770 --> 00:09:28,260 much of her life and the stress of her 246 00:09:28,260 --> 00:09:30,210 job had begun to take its toll on her 247 00:09:30,210 --> 00:09:31,580 and had been seeing a psychiatrist 248 00:09:31,580 --> 00:09:34,170 regularly for several weeks to use 249 00:09:34,170 --> 00:09:36,840 suicidal thoughts and tendencies she had 250 00:09:36,840 --> 00:09:38,790 stated her depression was largely due to 251 00:09:38,790 --> 00:09:40,710 her being unable to lead a steady 252 00:09:40,710 --> 00:09:42,630 personal life because of professional 253 00:09:42,630 --> 00:09:45,120 obligations after working on a story 254 00:09:45,120 --> 00:09:47,880 about depression suicide Cuba came to 255 00:09:47,880 --> 00:09:51,390 work on the morning of July 15 1974 and 256 00:09:51,390 --> 00:09:53,430 covered three stories on the air before 257 00:09:53,430 --> 00:09:55,740 the film real men to show footage of one 258 00:09:55,740 --> 00:09:58,440 of the stories jammed at this moment she 259 00:09:58,440 --> 00:10:00,720 said to the station staff and viewers at 260 00:10:00,720 --> 00:10:02,790 home in keeping with channels forties 261 00:10:02,790 --> 00:10:04,890 policy of bringing you the latest in 262 00:10:04,890 --> 00:10:07,470 blood and guts and in living color you 263 00:10:07,470 --> 00:10:08,580 were going to see another first 264 00:10:08,580 --> 00:10:10,980 attempted suicide at this moment she 265 00:10:10,980 --> 00:10:13,080 pulled a gun from her handbag and shot 266 00:10:13,080 --> 00:10:15,420 herself in the head all well live on 267 00:10:15,420 --> 00:10:16,750 television pan 268 00:10:16,750 --> 00:10:18,970 staff rushed to her aid as producers 269 00:10:18,970 --> 00:10:21,220 quickly cut to the standby screen all 270 00:10:21,220 --> 00:10:23,710 footage of her suicide was destroyed on 271 00:10:23,710 --> 00:10:26,290 the request of her family and no known 272 00:10:26,290 --> 00:10:28,000 copies of her death are believed to 273 00:10:28,000 --> 00:10:31,630 exist number 7 the end of Wako siege the 274 00:10:31,630 --> 00:10:33,850 branch David ends were a religious 275 00:10:33,850 --> 00:10:36,070 movement based out of Wako Texas from 276 00:10:36,070 --> 00:10:39,850 1955 until 1993 and caught the eye of 277 00:10:39,850 --> 00:10:41,680 the Bureau of Alcohol Tobacco Firearms 278 00:10:41,680 --> 00:10:44,890 and Explosives after they received a tip 279 00:10:44,890 --> 00:10:47,020 that David ins were stockpiling weapons 280 00:10:47,020 --> 00:10:50,320 on the compound on Mount Carmel Texas On 281 00:10:50,320 --> 00:10:54,120 February 29 1993 agents from the ATF 282 00:10:54,120 --> 00:10:56,710 descended on the compound to execute a 283 00:10:56,710 --> 00:10:59,320 search warrant reports vary of the event 284 00:10:59,320 --> 00:11:02,200 but a shootout began and four ATF agents 285 00:11:02,200 --> 00:11:04,000 and six David ins were killed in the 286 00:11:04,000 --> 00:11:06,850 ensuing gunfight the FBI took over the 287 00:11:06,850 --> 00:11:09,700 operation and what resulted was a 51-day 288 00:11:09,700 --> 00:11:12,610 siege as Koresh and several of the David 289 00:11:12,610 --> 00:11:14,410 ins barricaded themselves in the 290 00:11:14,410 --> 00:11:17,410 compound on April 19th smoke began 291 00:11:17,410 --> 00:11:19,750 bellowing out of the buildings and the 292 00:11:19,750 --> 00:11:21,910 entire compound became engulfed in 293 00:11:21,910 --> 00:11:22,690 flames 294 00:11:22,690 --> 00:11:25,240 76 David Innes many of whom were 295 00:11:25,240 --> 00:11:27,370 children died of asphyxiation 296 00:11:27,370 --> 00:11:29,710 the official report states that David 297 00:11:29,710 --> 00:11:31,570 it's deliberately set fire to the 298 00:11:31,570 --> 00:11:34,780 compound in a suicidal pact with visual 299 00:11:34,780 --> 00:11:36,820 and audio evidence to support this 300 00:11:36,820 --> 00:11:40,900 number six the 1991 Sacramento hostage 301 00:11:40,900 --> 00:11:44,830 crisis on April 4th 1991 shoppers were 302 00:11:44,830 --> 00:11:47,050 browsing through the Florida Mall in 303 00:11:47,050 --> 00:11:49,630 southern Sacramento California when 304 00:11:49,630 --> 00:11:51,730 armed men attempted to rob a store 305 00:11:51,730 --> 00:11:54,760 nearby when the robbery failed the men 306 00:11:54,760 --> 00:11:57,040 fled and took refuge in a good guys 307 00:11:57,040 --> 00:11:59,500 electronics store taking the occupants 308 00:11:59,500 --> 00:12:02,050 hostage the gunmen were members of a 309 00:12:02,050 --> 00:12:04,180 gang known as oriental boys of 310 00:12:04,180 --> 00:12:06,490 Vietnamese gang based in and around 311 00:12:06,490 --> 00:12:09,160 Sacramento the police responded almost 312 00:12:09,160 --> 00:12:11,860 immediately with a SWAT team ready to go 313 00:12:11,860 --> 00:12:13,839 as they were preparing to execute a 314 00:12:13,839 --> 00:12:16,110 search warrant before the call came in 315 00:12:16,110 --> 00:12:18,310 negotiators spoke with the assailants 316 00:12:18,310 --> 00:12:20,680 for several hours and local news and 317 00:12:20,680 --> 00:12:23,320 bystanders looked on the talks went over 318 00:12:23,320 --> 00:12:24,190 smoothly 319 00:12:24,190 --> 00:12:26,230 so late in the evening when one of the 320 00:12:26,230 --> 00:12:29,050 perpetrators notices number one began 321 00:12:29,050 --> 00:12:31,210 arguing with negotiators and making 322 00:12:31,210 --> 00:12:33,970 bizarre demands negotiators determined 323 00:12:33,970 --> 00:12:35,500 they would not be able to resolve the 324 00:12:35,500 --> 00:12:38,080 crisis peacefully and SWAT geared up and 325 00:12:38,080 --> 00:12:40,150 prepared for entry into the back of the 326 00:12:40,150 --> 00:12:42,490 store negotiators arranged for the 327 00:12:42,490 --> 00:12:44,620 gunmen to receive a second bulletproof 328 00:12:44,620 --> 00:12:47,290 vest and the gunmen had a woman bound to 329 00:12:47,290 --> 00:12:49,540 a rope exit the building to retrieve the 330 00:12:49,540 --> 00:12:51,670 vest will this happen Police sniper 331 00:12:51,670 --> 00:12:54,190 Jeffrey boys was given a green light to 332 00:12:54,190 --> 00:12:57,040 fire and he shot at number one who was 333 00:12:57,040 --> 00:12:59,440 standing by the door but the bullet was 334 00:12:59,440 --> 00:13:01,390 deflected by the glass and missed 335 00:13:01,390 --> 00:13:04,000 stunned number one ran back into the 336 00:13:04,000 --> 00:13:06,280 store moaning and covering his face with 337 00:13:06,280 --> 00:13:09,250 his hands boys gave the go order and 338 00:13:09,250 --> 00:13:11,530 swats stormed the back of the building 339 00:13:11,530 --> 00:13:14,350 after the raid three of the four gunmen 340 00:13:14,350 --> 00:13:16,660 were killed and three hostages were 341 00:13:16,660 --> 00:13:18,820 killed during the siege with a further 342 00:13:18,820 --> 00:13:22,240 14 wounded number five the balloon boy 343 00:13:22,240 --> 00:13:25,240 Richard Heene in miyumi azÃºcar our 344 00:13:25,240 --> 00:13:27,670 married couple who both pursued careers 345 00:13:27,670 --> 00:13:30,310 in acting but with little success as a 346 00:13:30,310 --> 00:13:32,830 hobby he was working on a cylinder 347 00:13:32,830 --> 00:13:35,260 helium balloon in hopes of creating an 348 00:13:35,260 --> 00:13:37,180 alternate means of transportation for 349 00:13:37,180 --> 00:13:39,880 personal use however things appear to 350 00:13:39,880 --> 00:13:42,250 take a shocking turn when during a test 351 00:13:42,250 --> 00:13:43,960 the balloon took off in the air 352 00:13:43,960 --> 00:13:45,940 allegedly containing their six-year-old 353 00:13:45,940 --> 00:13:48,670 son Falcon the family noticed he was 354 00:13:48,670 --> 00:13:50,860 missing and Falcons brother claimed to 355 00:13:50,860 --> 00:13:52,750 have seen him climb into the basket of 356 00:13:52,750 --> 00:13:55,060 the craft right before it took off he 357 00:13:55,060 --> 00:13:57,580 contacted authorities and what resulted 358 00:13:57,580 --> 00:13:59,140 was a chase through the Fort Collins 359 00:13:59,140 --> 00:14:02,290 area that lasted two to three hours new 360 00:14:02,290 --> 00:14:04,330 stations picked up on the story in 361 00:14:04,330 --> 00:14:06,910 agencies such as Fox and CNN 362 00:14:06,910 --> 00:14:09,100 helicopters and news vans following 363 00:14:09,100 --> 00:14:10,930 emergency personnel as the offense 364 00:14:10,930 --> 00:14:13,810 continued to unfold eventually witnesses 365 00:14:13,810 --> 00:14:15,760 and viewers notice part of the craft 366 00:14:15,760 --> 00:14:18,220 looked deflated and it began to descend 367 00:14:18,220 --> 00:14:20,860 as it near the ground a man rushed 368 00:14:20,860 --> 00:14:22,750 towards it and grabbed a rope hanging 369 00:14:22,750 --> 00:14:24,760 down in order to prevent it from flying 370 00:14:24,760 --> 00:14:27,460 off again first responders immediately 371 00:14:27,460 --> 00:14:29,650 rushed to the craft to check on Falken 372 00:14:29,650 --> 00:14:31,780 but were shocked to discover Falken was 373 00:14:31,780 --> 00:14:34,390 not inside theories went wild 374 00:14:34,390 --> 00:14:36,190 even people believing Falcon could have 375 00:14:36,190 --> 00:14:38,560 fell out at some point during flight it 376 00:14:38,560 --> 00:14:40,750 was later discovered Falcon was safe and 377 00:14:40,750 --> 00:14:42,700 had actually been hiding in the Attic of 378 00:14:42,700 --> 00:14:45,280 his home the entire time suspicion was 379 00:14:45,280 --> 00:14:47,290 immediately aroused and during a later 380 00:14:47,290 --> 00:14:49,870 interview Falcon was asked why he didn't 381 00:14:49,870 --> 00:14:52,210 come out said he did it for the show 382 00:14:52,210 --> 00:14:54,520 he inuzuka later admitted the entire 383 00:14:54,520 --> 00:14:56,860 thing was a hoax and a publicity stunt 384 00:14:56,860 --> 00:14:59,590 and both later pled guilty to charges of 385 00:14:59,590 --> 00:15:02,590 wasting police resources number four the 386 00:15:02,590 --> 00:15:05,350 Munich hostage crisis the Olympic Games 387 00:15:05,350 --> 00:15:07,300 are meant to be a peaceful competition 388 00:15:07,300 --> 00:15:09,160 between the many countries of the world 389 00:15:09,160 --> 00:15:11,890 sadly this isn't always the case and one 390 00:15:11,890 --> 00:15:13,480 event changed the way that games are 391 00:15:13,480 --> 00:15:14,410 held forever 392 00:15:14,410 --> 00:15:16,390 midway through the Olympics in Munich 393 00:15:16,390 --> 00:15:18,820 West Germany on the night of September 394 00:15:18,820 --> 00:15:21,130 5th members of the Israeli team and 395 00:15:21,130 --> 00:15:23,260 their coaches were in their dorms when 396 00:15:23,260 --> 00:15:25,480 members of the Palestinian group Black 397 00:15:25,480 --> 00:15:27,670 September stormed in and took most of 398 00:15:27,670 --> 00:15:29,980 them hostage while two escaped and one 399 00:15:29,980 --> 00:15:30,730 was killed 400 00:15:30,730 --> 00:15:32,800 the hostage takers demanded the release 401 00:15:32,800 --> 00:15:36,280 of 234 Palestinian prisoners in Israel 402 00:15:36,280 --> 00:15:38,920 and members of the Red Army Faction in 403 00:15:38,920 --> 00:15:41,230 Germany negotiations with German 404 00:15:41,230 --> 00:15:43,600 authorities lasted most of the day with 405 00:15:43,600 --> 00:15:45,640 news cameras filming the tense scene as 406 00:15:45,640 --> 00:15:47,650 the hostage takers spoke with police 407 00:15:47,650 --> 00:15:50,080 from the balcony windows eventually 408 00:15:50,080 --> 00:15:52,540 negotiators falsely agreed to transport 409 00:15:52,540 --> 00:15:54,370 the members of Black September and the 410 00:15:54,370 --> 00:15:57,370 hostages to Egypt and vans transported 411 00:15:57,370 --> 00:15:59,110 the group to an airport where 412 00:15:59,110 --> 00:16:01,060 helicopters are waited to take them to a 413 00:16:01,060 --> 00:16:03,940 plane at another airport nearby however 414 00:16:03,940 --> 00:16:06,070 the plan was a setup German police 415 00:16:06,070 --> 00:16:08,230 snipers opened fire but a black 416 00:16:08,230 --> 00:16:10,300 september member threw a grenade in one 417 00:16:10,300 --> 00:16:11,649 helicopter while 418 00:16:11,649 --> 00:16:13,990 another shot up the second one in the 419 00:16:13,990 --> 00:16:16,360 end all the hostages members of the 420 00:16:16,360 --> 00:16:18,639 Black September and one West German 421 00:16:18,639 --> 00:16:20,980 police officer were killed the Olympics 422 00:16:20,980 --> 00:16:23,529 continued and at the closing ceremony 423 00:16:23,529 --> 00:16:25,749 the remaining Israeli team who managed 424 00:16:25,749 --> 00:16:28,480 to escape early on wore black armbands 425 00:16:28,480 --> 00:16:29,980 as a sign of mourning 426 00:16:29,980 --> 00:16:32,649 number three Patrick Ireland's escape 427 00:16:32,649 --> 00:16:35,670 from Columbine on April 20th 1999 428 00:16:35,670 --> 00:16:38,079 students at Columbine High School in 429 00:16:38,079 --> 00:16:40,629 Jefferson County Colorado we're entering 430 00:16:40,629 --> 00:16:43,480 their final week before exams just after 431 00:16:43,480 --> 00:16:44,860 11:15 a.m. 432 00:16:44,860 --> 00:16:46,899 students Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold 433 00:16:46,899 --> 00:16:49,389 began shooting students outside before 434 00:16:49,389 --> 00:16:51,699 entering the school where they continued 435 00:16:51,699 --> 00:16:54,490 to fire within a half-hour Harris and 436 00:16:54,490 --> 00:16:56,709 Klebold murdered 12 students and one 437 00:16:56,709 --> 00:16:59,319 teacher before committing suicide in the 438 00:16:59,319 --> 00:17:01,540 library next to where most of their 439 00:17:01,540 --> 00:17:03,759 victims lay police had surrounded the 440 00:17:03,759 --> 00:17:05,770 school within the initial minutes of the 441 00:17:05,770 --> 00:17:07,750 shooting and remained outside for 442 00:17:07,750 --> 00:17:09,970 several hours a SWAT team swept every 443 00:17:09,970 --> 00:17:12,279 classroom searching for the gunman not 444 00:17:12,279 --> 00:17:14,409 knowing they were already dead one of 445 00:17:14,409 --> 00:17:16,480 the victims was 17 year old Patrick 446 00:17:16,480 --> 00:17:18,730 Ireland who was shot in the head but 447 00:17:18,730 --> 00:17:19,599 survived 448 00:17:19,599 --> 00:17:21,970 Ireland managed to stay conscious and 449 00:17:21,970 --> 00:17:23,980 crawl to the window of the library 450 00:17:23,980 --> 00:17:26,619 below two SWAT officers standing guard 451 00:17:26,619 --> 00:17:28,870 on an armored vehicle spotted Ireland 452 00:17:28,870 --> 00:17:30,970 above them and reached up to pull him 453 00:17:30,970 --> 00:17:32,679 out and bring him to safety 454 00:17:32,679 --> 00:17:34,840 Ireland was immediately rushed to the 455 00:17:34,840 --> 00:17:36,789 hospital and was brought into stable 456 00:17:36,789 --> 00:17:39,159 condition after a four-hour operation 457 00:17:39,159 --> 00:17:41,529 the image and footage of Ireland being 458 00:17:41,529 --> 00:17:43,330 pulled to safety has become the most 459 00:17:43,330 --> 00:17:45,940 iconic footage of the massacre and was 460 00:17:45,940 --> 00:17:48,130 made even more positive knowing Ireland 461 00:17:48,130 --> 00:17:50,559 survived Ireland is now married and 462 00:17:50,559 --> 00:17:52,690 works as a field director for Northwest 463 00:17:52,690 --> 00:17:54,880 Mutual Financial Network in Denver 464 00:17:54,880 --> 00:17:58,330 Colorado number 2 police pursuit suicide 465 00:17:58,330 --> 00:18:01,630 on September 28th 2012 police were in 466 00:18:01,630 --> 00:18:03,940 pursuit of an SUV in and around Phoenix 467 00:18:03,940 --> 00:18:06,909 Arizona Fox News anchor Shepard Smith 468 00:18:06,909 --> 00:18:08,409 was narrating the events as they 469 00:18:08,409 --> 00:18:10,440 transpired live from a news helicopter 470 00:18:10,440 --> 00:18:13,240 the chase began to wind down as the 471 00:18:13,240 --> 00:18:14,820 suspect drove into a fee 472 00:18:14,820 --> 00:18:17,250 and exited the vehicle the chopper 473 00:18:17,250 --> 00:18:19,620 zoomed in on the scene as Smith declare 474 00:18:19,620 --> 00:18:21,930 the situation made him feel nervous and 475 00:18:21,930 --> 00:18:23,730 was unsure if he was going to give up 476 00:18:23,730 --> 00:18:26,550 take off on foot or engage in a shootout 477 00:18:26,550 --> 00:18:29,100 with the police the suspect took off and 478 00:18:29,100 --> 00:18:31,500 stumbled a bit with Smith describing his 479 00:18:31,500 --> 00:18:32,730 movement as erratic 480 00:18:32,730 --> 00:18:35,250 suddenly the suspect stopped appeared to 481 00:18:35,250 --> 00:18:37,230 tremble and then with a warning brought 482 00:18:37,230 --> 00:18:39,660 a gun to his head and fired station 483 00:18:39,660 --> 00:18:41,880 managers and Smith himself ordered the 484 00:18:41,880 --> 00:18:44,190 footage to be cut but it was too late in 485 00:18:44,190 --> 00:18:45,960 the suicide aired live in front of 486 00:18:45,960 --> 00:18:48,240 thousands of people the station then 487 00:18:48,240 --> 00:18:50,520 immediately cut to commercial and upon 488 00:18:50,520 --> 00:18:52,800 returning Smith explained how there's a 489 00:18:52,800 --> 00:18:55,110 five-second delay within the studio in 490 00:18:55,110 --> 00:18:56,790 order for them to cut away should 491 00:18:56,790 --> 00:18:59,160 something graphic happen however he 492 00:18:59,160 --> 00:19:01,380 admitted they failed that day promising 493 00:19:01,380 --> 00:19:03,000 it would never happen again under his 494 00:19:03,000 --> 00:19:06,770 watch number one United flight 175 495 00:19:06,770 --> 00:19:08,940 unfortunately it is hard to compose a 496 00:19:08,940 --> 00:19:11,280 list of this content without once again 497 00:19:11,280 --> 00:19:13,980 discussing the events of 9/11 after 498 00:19:13,980 --> 00:19:16,320 American Airlines flight 11 crashed into 499 00:19:16,320 --> 00:19:17,760 the North Tower of the World Trade 500 00:19:17,760 --> 00:19:20,310 Center in New York City all eyes were 501 00:19:20,310 --> 00:19:22,650 focused on the twin towers as the events 502 00:19:22,650 --> 00:19:25,440 unfolded new stations fix their cameras 503 00:19:25,440 --> 00:19:27,540 from all angles as they attempted to 504 00:19:27,540 --> 00:19:29,610 understand what was happening will 505 00:19:29,610 --> 00:19:31,770 initially believed to be an accident the 506 00:19:31,770 --> 00:19:33,720 day took a gut-wrenching turn after 507 00:19:33,720 --> 00:19:36,480 people spotted United flight 175 flying 508 00:19:36,480 --> 00:19:38,760 into Manhattan people looked up in 509 00:19:38,760 --> 00:19:41,310 disbelief and live to the world news 510 00:19:41,310 --> 00:19:44,130 showed 175 crash into the South Tower 511 00:19:44,130 --> 00:19:46,740 showering fire and debris onto the 512 00:19:46,740 --> 00:19:49,020 streets below this was the moment it 513 00:19:49,020 --> 00:19:50,730 became clear that these events were 514 00:19:50,730 --> 00:19:53,310 deliberate actions even news anchors 515 00:19:53,310 --> 00:19:55,380 could not contain their shock as viewers 516 00:19:55,380 --> 00:19:57,780 could hear station personnel gasping and 517 00:19:57,780 --> 00:19:59,370 even cursing as they witnessed the 518 00:19:59,370 --> 00:20:02,250 horrific acts unfold later American 519 00:20:02,250 --> 00:20:05,220 Airlines 77 crashed into the Pentagon 520 00:20:05,220 --> 00:20:08,159 Arlington Virginia and United 93 crash 521 00:20:08,159 --> 00:20:10,230 into a field in Pennsylvania after 522 00:20:10,230 --> 00:20:12,480 passengers attempted to retake the plane 523 00:20:12,480 --> 00:20:15,000 from the hijackers it was the single 524 00:20:15,000 --> 00:20:16,830 worst attack on American soil since 525 00:20:16,830 --> 00:20:19,320 Pearl Harbor and the deadliest act of 526 00:20:19,320 --> 00:20:21,780 terrorism the world had ever seen two 527 00:20:21,780 --> 00:20:23,340 thousand nine hundred and ninety six 528 00:20:23,340 --> 00:20:25,919 people died today the site of the former 529 00:20:25,919 --> 00:20:28,409 World Trade Centers stands One World 530 00:20:28,409 --> 00:20:30,870 Trade Center and a memorial for the 531 00:20:30,870 --> 00:20:33,960 victims who lost their lives thanks for 532 00:20:33,960 --> 00:20:35,970 checking out this countdown be sure to 533 00:20:35,970 --> 00:20:38,250 subscribe as we upload new videos every 534 00:20:38,250 --> 00:20:40,350 week it really mean a lot if you chewing 535 00:20:40,350 --> 00:20:42,659 that notification squad by clicking this 536 00:20:42,659 --> 00:20:45,090 gear button checking this box and then 537 00:20:45,090 --> 00:00:00,000 clicking Save SIA Category:Transcript Category:Top15s